An Engagement: Zutara Style
by Zutarain123
Summary: What happens when Katara and Aang are going to get married, then they go to the Fire Nation and Zuko comes along? Zutara of course! Plus Taang and Sukka.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is four years after the war. Zuko is the Firelord and Ozai is dead and gone. Azula is no where to be seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Mike and Brian own it. If I did, there would be no such thing as Kataang or Maiko.

Chapter 1:When they meet

Katara was supposed to very honored to have opportunity to be marrying the Avatar. There

was just one problem, Aang was her best friend and the only reason why she agreed is because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. The engagement necklace he gave her is very pretty, an orange band with a yellow and blue yin and yang sign, but she really didn't think that it was worth it.

Her father was proud to have his daughter the Avatar's fiance. Almost a little too proud. Every time someone important or not came over, he would tell the story. Everyone was looking to her to be the one to help rebuild the air nation. And possibly the next Avatar. But she was 16 for Pete's sake! She didn't want to be thinking about that NOW! Besides, she and the rest of their gang were the only people who called Aang by his name. Everyone else called him 'The Avatar' or 'Avatar'. Sokka is starting to do that as well. Luckily, Suki is keeping him in line. All the things she does for him is amazing Katara. It's like they're destined to be together.

Katara was an ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. So she had to go to those meetings where all the important people from each country come together and complain about what's happening in their country, A.K.A, a peace meeting. Those meetings have been known to last for weeks. Suki, Aang, and Toph were going with her. Sokka wouldn't go because it was being held in the Fire Nation. He also said that there's no reason for him to go because Katara is going so the Southern Water Tribe will have a representative. She rolled her eyes and agreed to let him stay.

Suki was going as a Kyoshi warrior, so she dressed up in her uniform. Aang was going as the Avatar/last air monk, so he brought his staff. Toph decided to go because she wanted to get out of the Earth Kingdom. It would take them a month to get there by boat, but they went by Appa. That saved them about a month's worth of travel and supplies. Appa only took three days to get there and they were the first ones to arrive, even before the Firelord. He was off somewhere doing something, so they got the palace to themselves for a couple of days. Once they were ready to eat, a feast had been set for them. Iroh had returned early from his adventures to see over the palace while Zuko was gone. He made sure that there was plenty of tea for them. When they were all around the table, he began telling stories after they had last seen him. He said he has been traveling to see the world, because he couldn't really do that when he and Zuko were traveling to not get captured by the Fire Nation. He'd been to the Earth Kingdom, Kyoshi Island, parts of the Fire Nation, and he even went to the North Pole. Katara asked why he didn't visit the South Pole. He chuckled.

"I didn't go there, because I was traveling in a Fire Nation ship, and knowing your brother, I would have been questioned or possibly had my ship sunk."

"Oh... You should come visit sometime. It's not so bad there, once you get passed the cold anyway."

"I will have to do that."

"So, Iroh," Toph said. "What else have you been doing for the past four years?"

"Oh, let me see. I've been training Zuko more, making sure he is ruling right, keeping everyone at peace so another war doesn't start, and trying to find Zuko suitors, because he can't do it himself."

At that, Toph started laughing-hard.

"Phew, that's funny," she said once she stopped laughing. "Firelord Zuko can't even find himself a girlfriend. Why? Is it because he misses his poor wittle Mai?"

"Actually, he and Miss Mai have had quite the relationship, until she did who-knows-what and Zuko sent her off to the Boiling Rock. I believe she's still there."

Somehow, Toph found this amusing and started laughing again. Hmmm, something must be in the drinks, Katara thought and pushed her glass away from her.

"So Katara, what have you been doing for the past four years?' Iroh asked.

"Well, my dad made Sokka the tribe leader and I have to make sure what Sokka does is the right thing, so every time Sokka wants to do something for the tribe, he comes and asks me for advice on if he should do this or how to do that."

If even possible, Iroh smiled more. "That's very nice of you to help your brother."

I chuckled. "Well, I'm not exactly doing it to be nice. It's part of my job. When Sokka became the leader of the tribe, my dad made me be Sokka's adviser, making sure he does nothing wrong, or anything that might hurt the tribe. One time, he almost declared war on the whales that we hunt for food. But, at that time he was busy with something else and couldn't really keep his mind on the stuff he was doing."

I paused and Iroh nodded as to say, 'continue'.

"He was making an engagement necklace for Suki. It took him 2 months, but he did it."

Toph turned to Suki. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Boomerang boy were getting married?"

Suki blushed like there was no tomorrow. "Well, I thought you were going to go and make fun of me."

"Well, duh! Do you expect any less from me?"

We all laughed, including Toph.

"While we are on the subject, congratulations Katara and Aang. I heard how you two got engaged. Do you, Katara and Suki, have your necklaces so I may see them?" Iroh said.

Katara's was around her neck, taking the spot of her mother's and Suki had her's around her neck as well.

Iroh looked at them intently. "Very nice craftsmanship Aang. Tell Sokka what a nice... picture on the stone." It looked like he drew two stick figures on the stone, them being Suki and Sokka. Katara knew that Sokka also got Suki a ring and it's hidden in the pendant. If you twist the top to the right, then the bottom to the left, the right side will become a door and you can open it to find the ring, which he fired himself.

"Suki," Katara said. "Did Sokka show you the hidden compartment?"

She looked confused, so Katara took that as a no.

"May I see Suki's necklace so I can show her what I am talking about?" Iroh handed it over. "Thank you. See you twist it like this and.." She opened the door then handed the ring to Suki. It had a gold band with a diamond. Suki was speechless.

"What's Fan-Girl all quiet about?" Toph asked. "I don't like being left out."

It was Iroh who spoke. "It seems as if Sokka not only gave Suki an engagement necklace, but a ring as well. It has a gold band with a diamond about the size of a pea in the middle of it."

Suki tried on her ring and it fit. Aang cleared his throat, but no one seemed to notice him. He said, "If anyone cares, I'll be heading to bed."

Katara said goodnight to him and everyone and headed off to bed herself. She had a lot of things to think about and the best time to do that is in a bath. Her mind would not turn off. All she could think about is: was she doing the right thing by marrying Aang? She would be the elder in the marriage- wait no she wouldn't. He's 116 and she's 18. Duh, he spent 100 years in that ice ball thing. Still, she would be the one who would be wearing the pants in the relationship. He and Toph don't look too bad together, so why did he chose her and not Toph. Besides the fact that that Toph isn't the cleanest person in the world, not really the nicest either, Oh! Just admit it, she told herself, I said yes and it's going to be that way whether I like it or not.

She was getting dressed into her pajamas when she heard commotion in the hall in front of her room. Katara could catch bits and pieces of the conversation. Apparently someone was coming from a ship and they weren't expecting him for a few more days. Could it be...? When she heard his name, her heart did a flip and she got butterflies in her stomach.

AN again: You like? Can you guess who it is? I'll give you choices so you don't randomly guess like 'Bob' cause Bob is in Hawaii or not... I don't know but here they are:

Zuko

Her dad

Haru

Sokka

Bumi

Momo

Jet

Thanks!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2:When they talk

AN: I'm going to try to update every week, so yeah… This chapter is dedicated to Chakragirl15 for being the first to review. One more thing, this story's song is Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Avatar: the Last Airbender, Mike and Brian do.

Chapter 2: When They Talk

Previous:

Katara said goodnight to him and everyone and headed off to bed herself. She had a lot of things to think about and the best time to do that is in a bath. Her mind would not turn off. All she could think about is: was she doing the right thing by marrying Aang? She would be the elder in the marriage- wait no she wouldn't. He's 116 and she's 18. Duh, he spent 100 years in that ice ball thing. Still, she would be the one who would be wearing the pants in the relationship. He and Toph don't look too bad together, so why did he choose her and not Toph. Besides the fact that that Toph isn't the cleanest person in the world, not really the nicest either, oh! Just admit it, she told herself, I said yes and it's going to be that way whether I like it or not.

She was getting dressed into her pajamas when she heard commotion in the hall in front of her room. Katara could catch bits and pieces of the conversation. Apparently someone was coming from a ship and they weren't expecting him for a few more days. Could it be...? When she heard his name, her heart did a flip and she got butterflies in her stomach.

Katara had mixed feelings about him coming to the Fire Nation. She continued half-listening to the conversation that the soldiers were having. Suddenly, she was intrigued in their conversation. Someone else was coming at the same time as him. Haru was coming to the Fire Nation for the Peace convention. Right after the Firelord* arrives, Haru will come as well. He was traveling alone on a boat from Ba Sing Se. Well, not exactly alone. His wife, Mai**, was coming with him. Katara thought that Haru wasn't in his right mind when he chose Mai for his wife. Something must have been in their drinks...

She then realized that the soldiers were moving down the hall, so she opened her door, and inconspicuously followed them, listening on their conversation. Zuko was arriving in the royal carriage, and he would be there at any point in time. They had stopped walking, but she was too engrossed to stop as well. Katara just kept walking toward them unconsciously. She ended up running into one.

"Oof, what the- oh, sorry Miss Katara. Did you need anything?" said the soldier that Katara ran into.

"Oh, well, now that you mention it, I was wondering what you were talking about," She said.

"We were just saying how Firelord Zuko is coming unexpectedly tonight as well as Haru." The other soldier said.

"Dude, you weren't supposed to tell her! That's a secret! Geez!"

"Oops."

"How dumb are you? Seriously! You should just go and let me handle this." The one soldier who told Katara what she already knew left, leaving the other alone with Katara.

"Sorry about that. He's a trainee. New to the system, ya know." Katara nodded in response.

"So, what _are_ you doing out here? Everyone else is in bed, so why aren't you?"

"I—I just wanted to get out of my room to get some fresh air and clear my mind. I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, yes. That's fine. If you see anything suspicious, please don't hesitate to tell anyone. Or if you want anything. We're here to do what you need."  
"I'm fine."

"Okay, if that's what you want." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard from a little bird that Zuko wanted to talk to you ASAP. I was wondering if you would like to go tonight when he arrives in some time."  
Katara had to think a little bit; did she want to go? She wasn't that tired and she needed to get her mind off of Aang. "Eh, what the heck, let's go."

*********************************(later at the docks)***********************************

Katara was wondering if what she did was right. Zuko's ship was pulling into port- right next to Haru's. If she couldn't handle talking to Zuko, she could go and 'accidentally' run into Haru and strike up a conversation. 'Too late for that,' she thought as she saw the bridge of the boat being lowered to let the passengers off. A few of the ship men came off before Zuko did, then bowed when he finally did. But it wasn't just him, there were two other people with him:Haru and Yue. How the heck did Yue get back down on the Earth? She's like the moon or something, Katara thought.

Haru laughed at something that Zuko said as they were walking down the gangplank. Yue smiled, and yet, Zuko's expression didn't change. His face stayed the same old neutral. Until his eyes met hers. Then he broke out into the hugest smirk that she has ever seen. He was still the immature self he was back at the Air Temple. Her feelings for him didn't affect her anymore. The same old nothing, until that one day. The time when Zuko and Azula were fighting, and Zuko took that lighting bolt for her. That changed the way Katara looked and felt about Zuko forever. He was no longer the banished-prince-gone-Firelord, he was a changed man. He was the one guy that could make Katara's heart flutter and get butterflies in her stomach. The one who Katara decided to marry Aang for. If they were together, that would be chaos.

Haru looked where Zuko was looking and saw Katara. He called out to her and walked over to where she was standing.

"Hello Haru. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Katara. Thank you for asking."  
"Haru, I have something important I need to tell you."

"What do you want Katara."

"Your mustache is ugly. I want you to get rid of it. VERY UGLY," she enunciated.

"No, I won't. Mai happens to like it. She enjoys oiling it for me."

"I didn't need to know that Haru."

Zuko walked up and Haru took Yue inside. For some reason, Zuko stayed near Katara.

"Katara," Zuko said quietly. "We need to talk- alone."

She nodded and they left. Zuko had the royal carriage, so he had Katara come with him in there so they could talk. After he had drawn the curtains, he turned to Katara, who was sitting across from him.

"Katara, I need to ask you something. Why did you decide to marry Aang?"

Katara had to think about that for a few moments. "Well, I did it so that... I don't know. It's like you and your whole honor thing. I just knew I needed to do that to get the respect of my home and the world. It will be funny being addressed as the Avatar's wife..." She continued rambling on about nothing in particular.

"I don't believe that. Tell me the _real_ reason why you did that."

"Zuko, don't you ever listen? I just told you, that's why. Besides I couldn't hurt his feelings by saying no."

"Ah, it all makes sense now."

"What the heck are you talking about now?"

"You are marrying Aang out of pity."

"Wha- no- wait, how do you know?"

"Katara, I'm not an idiot. You just said that you couldn't hurt his feelings by saying no. What if I told you that he was going to propose to someone else if you said no?"

"What are you talking about? He had ONE necklace with him."

"But he made two, just in case. Yours, and one with a yellow and green yin and yang sign."

"... He made one for TOPH? No way, that's not possible!"

The carriage arrived at the palace. Zuko got out first to help Katara down. When she was on the ground, Zuko kissed her.

"I wanted to do that, just once before you can't be mine."

Then he was gone into the palace, leaving Katara alone, who wondered what to say to him in the morning.

*Zuko's the one that she heard that was unexpected, thanks to Chakragirl15!

**Yes, Mai, my awesome crack parring, Harai.

AN:Thanks for reading. Hopefully it wasn't too weird for ya. I had to bring Yue down, because everyone seems to forget about her. Another guessing game. Why was Haru and Mai married?

Because they were drunk

Some mystical power came over themselves

Or, they were dared

R&R


	3. Chapter 3:When they Kiss

Disclaimer: I think that A:TLA totally belongs to Brike, but I think that Zutara belongs to all the Zutara fans out there.

AN:I totally think that is true. Now, story time!

Chapter 3: When they Kiss

Previously on this story thing:

The carriage arrived at the palace. Zuko got out first to help Katara down. When she was on the ground, Zuko kissed her.

"I wanted to do that, just once before you can't be mine."

Then he was gone into the palace, leaving Katara alone, who wondered what to say to him in the morning.

When Katara woke up, she realized something. That kiss was the first one that she shared with someone she liked, but it wasn't her first kiss. A couple years back, she and Aang kissed after the war was over, taking Katara by surprise. But she didn't care. That didn't count as a real one, even though Aang still thinks it counts. She decided that a true kiss is when both people agree that it was a true kiss. Therefore, that wasn't a true kiss. But what Zuko did was a true kiss, the real thing. You'd think that it was true love's kiss, but that couldn't be possible. Then again.. No, she told herself. She did NOT have a thing for Zuko. He was just a guy that was kinda really cute and had hair that anyone would love to play with.

There was a knock on her door. She jumped because she was engrossed in her thoughts. Then she laughed, it's probably just Suki, she thought. But she got a surprise. It was Yue.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course," was the only thing Katara could say.

Yue was wearing a blue and white dress with little cap sleeves. She looked as amazing as the moon. Well, she is the moon, so...

"So, Yue, I think we were all wondering, how did you come down from the moon?"

"Haha," her laugh sounded like bells on a wedding day. "Everyone does want to know that. Okay, since I am the moon, I disappear every so often, right?" Katara nodded. "I come down when there is a new moon* because I no longer need to give off light. That's why I come to these, because there's no moon.** It's always the best time for me, and they coordinate everything that's really important so I can be here. But enough about me, why don't you tell me about what you and Zuko talked about last night and why you came in blushing?"

She knew, Katara thought. "Well, Zuko and I just talked about things that the other did between the last 4 years."

"Katara, I am sorry, but I am not an idiot. Even though I haven't see you for a few years, I still know whether you are crushing or not. Sokka does the same exact thing."

"What? I don't! We don't! He does completely different things than me when he's crushing!"

"Sure Katara, so what did you and Zuko do last night?"

"Really, we did what I said."

"Did you guys do anything else?"

"..."

"A ha! A confession! Tell me or I will forever haunt you!" She wasn't kidding, Katara could tell.

"Fine, be picky. Zuko helped out of the carriage and said, 'I wanted to do that, just once before you can't be mine." At this point in time, Katara and Yue were on Katara's bed, like girls would do at a sleepover when telling secrets.

"What did he do?" Yue practically yelled.

"He kissed me."

Yue screamed and fell back onto Katara's bed. "!"

"What did you say? I couldn't hear over your fangirl scream."

"I said, 'Oh mi gawd that is like freaking amazing and stuff."

"That is... strange... Good luck with that.."

"Okay Katara, now that I know this information," she squeals, "we need to make Zuko jealous of Aang. I have the perfect idea!"

"Oh, I am scared. What?"

"I brought this dress I wore like once before I became the moon. Let me go get it!"

As soon as Yue left the room, Katara laid back and groaned. Why me, she thought. Out of all the people in the world, I am the one who has the friend who overly obsesses over my love life when she id on Earth. WHY ME?

Yue came in with a package and Suki was behind her. "I caught Suki in the hall and she wants to help get you ready," Yue said as she started opening the package.

Suki said, "I am an expert at make-up, you'd never guess."

Katara tried to look in the package, but Suki quickly caught her.

"No looking until you're done." Yue and Suki giggled as they closed in on Katara.

**************************************************(over 3 hours later, right before dinner)*************

"Done!" Yue and Suki said in unison, then giggled. They turned Katara to the mirror so that she could see herself. She looked stunning. Yue's dress fit her perfectly. It was a dark blue with sleeves that didn't start at her shoulders, but mid-high-part-of-her-arm, then went to her wrists. Her hair was done with the usual hair-loopies and a fancy bun that had light blue flowers in it.

"If this doesn't make Zuko jealous, I don't know what will."

They all laughed as they walked to the dining room. Yue went in first, then Suki, and lastly Katara. A gasp went up when she walked in. Toph then ruined the moment by saying, "Why did everyone go quiet?" They laughed and Katara went to her spot next to Toph and across from Zuko.

"Toph, everyone went quiet because we wanted to see if you would say anything and stop picking at your nails."

"Whatever, SugarQueen," she muttered.

Katara smiled at her, then turned to see Zuko intently staring at her. He blushed and looked away.

************************************(Later, after dinner)********************************

Zuko caught up with Katara in the hall.

"Katara, have you seen the royal gardens yet? You haven't? Let's go then!" Zuko said all this before Katara could register what he said. She let him lead her to the gardens, where Toph and Aang also happened to be. Aang was being fidgety, and Toph said, "Stop moving Twinkle-toes, I can't see when you do that. I must see if my plan worked."

Zuko led Katara into a gazebo, that just happened to be placed in Aang's line of sight. Katara still had no idea what the heck she was doing there, and how to get out. He just continued to lead her somewhere. When she was sure they were going to go in circles, Zuko halted and spun himself to face her.

"Katara, we need to talk seriously. Uncle is continually pressing me that 'I need to get a Fire Lady.' Because 'when your dad became Fire Lord, he had already had your mom as a wife.'" He even did the quotation marks with his hands. That meant that he was completely serious. "So, I was thinking of asking Yue."

Katara was shocked. "You know you'd only see her like once or twice a month?"

"Katara, I was joking. I totally meant Toph." At that, Toph almost made Zuko fly up about 1000 feet, but decided against it and then just made the earth rock so that Katara fell on Zuko.

"Um, that's embarrassing."

"Katara, you are so naive. I totally and completely meant you the entire time."

Katara was speechless. Then, out of nowhere, they heard Toph say, "Oh, just admit that you like him and kiss him!"

She took Toph's advice and kissed Zuko, with all the love that someone could give when they don't want to admit they like someone. A.K.A, pecking him on the cheek. They heard another voice, Yue's, say, "We didn't make you look beautiful for nothing! Kiss him!"

That started a chorus of kiss him's, but one voice wasn't there, Aang's. So Katara, look at Zuko and said, "I'm sorry," then ran, going to find Aang.

*Not the Twilight kind.

**Is that a good enough explanation?

AN:MWAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil! Hahaha, you guys crack me up, thinking I would bring on the fluff in the 3rd chapter. Silly silly people. And Mai and Haru got married because of Mystical powers. Hehe, that one's for volleyballbabe51. Sorry it was short, I just played 2 softball games and I'm tired, so goodnight, BTW, we got second place!


	4. Chapter 4: When they fight

Chapter 4: When they fight

Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything but the plot, but I DO PWN things...

AN: After I post this chapter, I am going to correct the name because it's killing me. I am so retarded.

Previously on chapter three:

That started a chorus of kiss him's, but one voice wasn't there, Aang's. So Katara, look at Zuko and said, "I'm sorry," then ran, going to find Aang.

Katara ran along the corridors of the palace, screaming Aang's name at the top of her lungs, until she was hoarse. He was nowhere to be seen. After checking the palace/palace gardens, she fell to her knees and started sobbing. 'It's my entire fault,' she thought. 'If only we had taken a ship instead of taking Appa. Wait- Appa! Maybe Aang is with Appa. He probably wanted some alone time, but it's getting awfully cold. He couldn't still be flying, and if he is, he has to be flying low, where the air is warmer. Or he stopped somewhere secluded and sat there. Either way, Katara was leaving, going to look for Aang.

But, amazingly, Katara found Appa still at the palace, eating some cabbage. Aang must have taken his glider, which she has suggested that he take to the Peace Conference. 'Where in the world would he be in the Fire Nation?' she asked herself underneath her breath. She had no idea. 'I'll start with the town, then the rural area and then the woods. She rode Appa around the town and rural area, but she didn't find him.

It ended up that she had Appa land near the woods, and started crying again. Aang, her best friend, was gone because of _**one**_ little mistake and now she wouldn't see him again and then she would have to live with the pain of knowing that she was the one that made him leave.

Katara was on the hard, forest floor, when she heard footsteps behind her. Quickly, she wiped away her tears to find Toph behind her.

"Oh, it's just you," Katara said.

"Yeah, just me," Toph said. "Who were you expecting, Sparky? Twinkletoes? Really?"

"Well, just someone that could help me find Aang. I don't mean that you can't help me, but I'm going to be flying on Appa, and your blind and all..."

"What if I could tell you where Aang is right now, without having to really search?"

"Really? You can? Why don't you tell me? I _NEED_ to know where he is!"

"Why don't ya look up Sugar Queen?" Just as Toph said, Katara looked up and Aang was there in the trees, not 10 feet away, but 100 feet up. It looked as if Aang was asleep or talking with Avatar Roku inside himself again. Katara looked again at Toph, who was picking at her nails that Katara had done for the Peace conference. Katara started climbing the tree that Aang was on, but Toph held her back. She looked angrily at Toph, but she just shook her short black hair, and said, "Whether he's asleep or not, we should leave him alone. Remember the last time that you tried to wake him from the Avatar state?"

The last time Katara tried to do that, she ended up barely living, because he blasted all the elements at her*, and Katara healed herself from the water that Aang used, coming out with only a couple of small scars from that. She's never going to do that again. 'Never again will I attempt to take Aang out of anything like that.'

"Come on SugarQueen, let's go back to the palace and see if they have any dessert left, because they made me come get you when they started serving the Rocky Road Ice Cream, and you know how much I love that stuff!"

************************************************** (later in the palace dining room) ********************************************************

"Toph, really? 95 bowls in 15 minutes? How is that even possible?" Katara complained as yet another bowl of Rocky Road Ice Cream came out to be devoured by Toph.

"Mmph," was Toph's genius response. She swallowed what she had in her mouth, then turned to the water tribe ambassador, and shoved another spoonful of the stuff into her mouth. When Toph did that, there was a clattering in the kitchen, and one of the waitresses came out shyly.

She smiled shyly, and then said, "Lady Katara, Firelord Zuko would like to talk with you in his study. If you could follow me please."

Katara got up reluctantly from her seat and followed the petite girl out of the dining room, and through a bunch of corridors. She quickly got lost, and knew she was going to get lost, or was going to depend on Zuko to help her out of the maze of hallways. Finally, they got to his study library thing.

"Wait here one moment please. Let me see if he's ready for you." She went inside; leaving Katara alone in the hallway to ponder what Zuko wanted her for. After a few moments, the waitresses returned.

"You may go in now, Lady Katara. It's been an honor showing you the way."

'More with the honor stuff,' Katara thought as she bid her farewell and turned to face the doors. Katara took a deep breath before opening the door to find Zuko and Iroh there. The two were discussing something in quiet voices. When she saw, she started to back out, but the door squeaked, announcing her presence to them. They immediately stopped talking and turned their attention to her.

"Ah, Miss Katara. I will leave you two alone now." Iroh bowed to her and Zuko then left the room.

Zuko then turned to Katara and sighed. "Iroh has really been getting on my case about me finding a Fire Lady. I was wondering if you had seriously been considering my offer. I wasn't kidding at all Katara. Deadly serious." He looked so cute with his golden eyes staring at her in seriousness.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am marrying Aang. Not some Fire Nation dork that has to ask a girl twice to marry him, when he knows that she is totally and completely taken." Zuko looked offended and tried to argue, but Katara cut him off. "You little firebender has to look to the most powerful waterbender in the entire world for marriage. What about Mai? She is still in jail, or whatever, and you didn't even think to ask her. Why in the freakin' world would you ask me?"

"I don't know Katara, I don't know. I just did, and for my sanity, give me an answer!" Katara looked scared at Zuko. He seemed to be fuming, and he could burst out in firebending at any point in time.

"Okay, here's your answer oh –so –mighty –Firelord-Zuko. No, never, never in a million years. And do you want to know why? It's because you are a selfish little brat that can't even run his country without his Uncle or anyone else beside him." She left Zuko in his study, with the look of shock on his face, to look for Aang again.

*Like at the finale of the series.

AN: So…. Yeah… Sorry for posting late. Really, I truly am. Hope you enjoyed it!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: When they cry

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sheesh!

Chapter 5: When they cry

AN: I'm going to do what I did with my other story, which is, the 50th reviewer gets their own character, and the 100th gets a one-shot, and so on. I hope I can get the magical 100 though... My other story has 3x the chapters, and like 20 reviews!

Previously:

Katara looked scared at Zuko. He seemed to be fuming, and he could burst out in firebending at any point in time. "Okay, here's your answer oh –so –mighty –Firelord-Zuko. No, never, never in a million years. And do you want to know why? It's because you are a selfish little brat that can't even run his country without his Uncle or anyone else beside him." She left Zuko in his study, with the look of shock on his face, to look for Aang again.

Katara went back to the place where she found Aang before, but he wasn't there. She searched, and searched, and searched, then gave up after dark. He wasn't there; it seemed as if he wasn't anywhere. It's like he disappeared, like he did 100 years ago, she thought. The ride back to the palace on Appa felt extremely long. Katara had a horrible feeling inside her, one that couldn't go away no matter what. Aang was gone, she'd been horribly mean to Zuko to try and find Aang again. In conclusion, she felt like crap. She climbed into her bed and tried to sleep. After about 3 hours of not being able to sleep because of the guilt inside her. She started pacing her room, when she heard a fluttering behind her. Turning, she saw that a tapestry had moved. She pushed it aside and found a tunnel. Carefully, she found a torch and went into the tunnel.

The tunnel ended up going into another tunnel, and a hallway. At the end of the hall, there was a single door. She opened it, to find a bedroom, where there was a strange choking sound from. Katara saw that the person was crying, and went to comfort the person out of habit. When she had crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around the person in comfort, she realized who it was. 'Zuko,' she thought. 'I wonder what he's crying about.' Zuko finally stopped crying after a few minutes, and then Katara couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears, and woke up Zuko.

"I'm sorry for waking you," she tried to say, but Zuko shushed her and was comforting her. That's how the night continued, one crying, the other comforting, but never once were they able to sleep the entire time.

The maids had quite a shock when they went to the Firelord's bedroom in the morning. They found Ambassador Katara and the Firelord in his bed. Giggling, they slowly made their way out of the room. Once out of the room, they ran to tell the other maids, and they told other maids and cooks and waiters, and pretty soon everyone in the palace knew. Aang had returned to the palace, with Katara not knowing, and when he heard, he became angry. He actually decided to go and find them and confront them, but quickly got lost in the giant palace. Eventually, he found an empty room and sat down on the ground there. Closing his eyes, he began to meditate. Apparently, his arrows were glowing brightly, then brighter and brighter, until just one of his arrows could have lit an entire football stadium. There must have been major vibrations coming from him, because Toph came running to the room he was in and was banging on the door. He snapped out of his trance like state to answer the door. Toph very nearly landed on Aang when he opened the door. She caught herself by pushing some earth underneath her feet.

When she came back down she asked Aang, "What in the world were you doing Twinkletoes? You were sending off so many vibrations, that I couldn't even find my way to the dinning roon."

He blushed and said, "Well, I was trying to find Zuko's room, but I got lost, and ended up here."

"Well, you know, maybe if you ask really nice, I might tell you where it is."

"Toph, will you please tell me where Zuko's room is? I'll do anything!"

"Hmm, then tell me why you want to go to Zuko's room."

"Can I pass on that?"

"You said that you would do anything to know where Zuko's room is and that's what I want."

"Fine, I want to know because I heard that Katara was sleeping in Zuko's room last night. I wanted to see if it was true."

"If you really want to know, you missed it by about three rooms to your left."

"Thank you Toph! You're amazing!" He kissed her on the cheek and ran out the room.

Katara woke up and immediately regretted it. But there was a heat source that came from her left side and she wanted to have it. She started cuddling with it then remembered where she was. Then she sat up, stiff as a board. Zuko stirred next to her, but didn't wake. She wasn't moving, as well as breathing.

Aang burst into Zuko's room, scaring Katara who then woke Zuko with her scream. "AANG!" she yelled. She ran and put Aang up in a ginormus embrace. "I missed you so much! Where have you been?"

Aang was shocked to see that Katara missed him and didn't yell at him to leave. "Wha-?"

AN: Sorry I posted late! Very extremely sorry. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6: When they sit

Disclaimer: ARG! Zuko, you do it!

Zuko: Why me?

Me: 'Cause I am sick and tired of saying that I don't own anything when it's true! I have to repeat it every chapter!

Zuko: Fine. Zutarain123 doesn't own anything. Period.

Me: Thank you, hottie.

Chapter 6: When they Sit.

AN: In this chapter, the 'they' means everyone. Okay? Okay.

Previously on this fic:

Katara woke up and immediately regretted it. But there was a heat source that came from her left side and she wanted to have it. She started cuddling with it then remembered where she was. Then she sat up, stiff as a board. Zuko stirred next to her, but didn't wake. She wasn't moving, as well as breathing.

Aang burst into Zuko's room, scaring Katara who then woke Zuko with her scream. "AANG!" she yelled. She ran and put Aang up in a ginormous embrace. "I missed you so much! Where have you been?"

Aang was shocked to see that Katara missed him and didn't yell at him to leave. "Wha-?"

* * *

"Seriously Aang, _where have you been?_ I was looking for you for hours yesterday, and now you suddenly appear?"  
"Katara, I-I was visiting all the Avatars, making sure that I made the right choice." Aang was going to say more, but a maid appeared at the door.  
"Firelord Zuko, Ambassador Katara, Avatar Aang, what a surprise! I was coming to inform you of the peace conference, it will start in an hour, so I suggest that you get ready. It's going to be a long one this year." She left the room, humming to herself.

"Well, I guess I'll go and get showered up and ready." Katara said. Aang and Zuko jumped up at the same time and both offered to walk her back to her room. She politely declined both offers, and walked out the room, to run into almost every maid, Yue, Haru, and Suki. They were trying to listen in on the three's conversation through the door. Katara flushed a dark red, and quickly ran to her room, all the while trying to figure out what Aang had meant when he said, 'The right choice.' She decided to ask him later, at the peace conference.

(Later, 10 minutes before the peace conference starts.)

Katara walked into the room with a blue floor-length gown. It fit her in all the right places, hugged her in other, and in other spots, it flowed away from her beautifully. When she walked up to Aang first, he felt special to be near her when she was beautiful.

"Aang, I need to ask you a question about something."

"What is it Katara?" He said it as if he was in a trance of her beauty.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what you meant by the right choice."

"Huh?" Aang was barely paying attention, entranced by her beauty, so he didn't understand a word she said.

"Ween you were talking with the Avatars, you asked them if you made the right choice, and I was just wondering if you could tell me what that choice was"

"Oh I was wondering if I made the right choosing you over Toph. You know Toph, she's so pretty. I really couldn't decide, so I went with you, because I couldn't find a good enough knife to carve the Earth Kingdom's symbol. So, that's what I was talking to them about."

Katara was stunned. She just sat down at her spot next to Zuko, who was at the head of the table. Zuko turned and smiled at her, then returned back to his conversation with the captain of ship that Zuko previously chased Aang on, 4 years ago. It still worked, miraculously, with all of our attacks to it.

The peace conference was long. It lasted 9 hours, and still had about 2 weeks left in the conference, because almost nothing was talked about at the one today. It was 'Blah blah blah blah, yak yak yak, and not important stuff.'

Katara was stretching outside the conference room, someone caught her by the elbow and lead her into a random room. It ended up being Suki, who needed to talk to Katara about something. When Suki checked that the room was empty, she turned to Katara, with a serious look on her face.

"Katara, I need to talk with you about Sokka. I think he still has feelings about Yue. He only recently found out that she could come down during the new moon, and he seems to disappear for a few days when it's the new moon. I think at that time, he's with Yue, and that makes me mad and sad."

"Wow, that sucks. I'm sorry Suki. I know after we were in the North Pole, and Yue became the moon spirit, I would sometimes catch Sokka up at night, talking to the moon. They, like you two, were the perfect couple, but something had to go wrong."

"Can you talk to Sokka about it for me? I really hope that what I am thinking is not true."

"Of course Suki, I'll do anything to help you two."

"One more thing Katara. Please don't tell anyone this."

"I promise I won't."

"Okay. I think I'm pregnant." Katara was shocked with this news. "Don't tell anyone, because I'm just guessing, and Sokka doesn't even know, nevertheless Hakoda."

"Suki, I suggest that you go to the palace's doctor and see if it's true, and if it is, we can see if Sokka will come here, or you can go back to the South Pole, or even Kyoshi. Your warriors will welcome you back with open arms, I bet."

"Thank you Katara, I will do that. Will you come with me? Just in case I need something?"

"Yes Suki. I'll come. Let's go, but one thing. Do you even know where the doctor is?" Suki shook her head and started giggling, then Katara joined in, then they were laughing so hard, they were crying. Arm in arm, they went to ask a maid where the doctor was.

* * *

AN: Nice chapter huh? Some twists, turns, confessions, a really long meeting, and Zutara. Ah, everything a good story should have. And it's on time, for once in like three weeks!

R&R


	7. Chapter 7: When they Sneeze

Disclaimer: Suki!

Suki: She doesn't own anything

Me: Thanks

* * *

AN:Today's my birthday! YAY! GO ME! I'M OLD! Wait... that's not good... And some people got it wrong in the last chapter, Suki's the one who's pregnant, not Katara.. my fault.. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 7: When they Sneeze

* * *

Previously:

"Yes Suki. I'll come. Let's go, but one thing. Do you even know where the doctor is?" Suki shook her head and started giggling, then Katara joined in, then they were laughing so hard, they were crying. Arm in arm, they went to ask a maid where the doctor was.

* * *

Katara and Suki followed the maid's intricate instructions to the doctor's room in the palace. There was one bed and a couch. Suki sat down on the bed and Katara sat on the couch. They waited about 30 minutes before the doctor came in to see what they wanted. Suki blushed and turned to Katara, and made Katara tell him.

"Well, we are here because she thinks that she is pregnant and I came along for help. So can you like check her or something?"

The doctor laughed and said, "Yes I can, it's quite simple though. All I have to do is have you drink a special combination of tea leaves, and if it settles in your stomach wrong, then you are going to have a baby. If not, you are completely normal." Suki sighed in relief.

He went out of the room, preparing a pot of tea for Suki to drink.

"Katara, if I am pregnant, how are we going to tell Sokka?"

Katara looked surprised. "I guess we can send a letter to Sokka, and then he would have to come here, because you should be careful when you are pregnant, if not, who cares? I never really thought about that."

Dr. Kasco came out with the teapot and handed it to Suki. She thanked him and then she and Katara set out for the dining room, arm in arm.

Kasco called out the hall, "Come back once you've drank that pot! I want it back.!" They giggled and ran the rest to the dining room. There was Iroh, Toph, Aang, and Yue in the room, and they all had their heads together, as if conferencing. Katara tried not to laugh, but she was defeated by the intensiveness of her laugh in her throat, and it just came out, and it was loud. That broke apart the group, and they turned towards the noise.

"Hi," Suki said sheepishly towards the group. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"..."

"Okay, that's very interesting. Thank you for telling me."

Yue giggled, and said, "Oh, we were just talking about-" She got interrupted by Iroh, who quickly covered and said, "Does anyone want tea? I'm in the for some jasmine tea right now."

Suki said, "No thanks, I have my own tea I need to drink." Iroh smiled, and nodded, to show that he heard and comprehended her words.

He left with Toph and Aang in tow, Yue stayed behind with Katara and Suki to talk.

"So," Yue said. "What's with the tea? I mean, what's it for? Like are you sick or something?"

"No," Suki said. "I just felt kinda strange, and I went to the doctor, and he told me to drink this tea. It'll help me feel better."

"Oh, ok. Were you there with her, Katara?"

"I was, how did you know?"

"Well, I guessed, because you guys came in at the same time, so I assumed that you were in the same place going somewhere together."

"Wow, that makes sense."

"Well," Suki said. "I better drink this tea."

Suki bustled around in the kitchen, trying to find a teacup, while Yue and Katara stayed in the dining room. Katara walked around the dining room, adjusting things, organizing perfect things, while Yue sat in a chair, staring at a blank red wall. There was an awkward silence hanging over the room. Suki came back with a cup, and joined Yue at the table. She drank a cup of tea, then poured herself another cup. "Achoo!" Suki sneezed.

"Bless you," Katara and Yue said in unison. They started laughing, and so did Suki, but then she started sneezing, and couldn't stop.

"Suki, are you ok?" Katara said, worryingly

"I'm- achoo-fine, just - *sneeze * a little sneezy."

"Suki, you're not fine." Yue said. "Look at you, you're breaking out into hives."

She was. What Suki didn't know was that she was allergic to something in the tea. No one did, and now that was coming back to haunt them.

They tried to get Suki to go to the doctor's room, but she was too weak to do it herself. She could barely stand up, she was that weak from one cup of tea.

"Suki, tell us what you are allergic to. Quickly, please."

"Well, carrots, pears, and chrysanthemum."

"Could the doctor have used chrysanthemum leaves in the tea concoction that he made?" Yue asked Katara.

"He could have, because he went and made it in his little kitchenette and we didn't see anything." Katara recalled, feeling Suki lean on her more and more as the tea continued to go through her system. Pretty soon, Yue and Katara were dragging Suki between them, running quickly, but carefully down the hall. When they got to the doctor, they were so tired, that they practically threw Suki on to the bed, and collapsed onto the couch. The doctor came out and asked what was wrong.

"Suki drank a cup of that tea that you gave her and she started sneezing, then she broke out into hives, and we carried her here, because we aren't sure what's the matter." Katara said.

"Did you put chrysanthemum in that tea?" Yue asked.

"What?" the doctor said.

"Did you, or did you not, put chrysanthemum in that tea?"

* * *

AN: Sorry I posted late, my birthday party went longer than planned, so here it is! Only 1 day late!

R&R


	8. AN

Hey guys, I got some bad news. I'm going on a surprise trip, so I won't be back until Sunday night, and I won't be in an internet range, so I can't update anything. I'm sorry, but I will try to get everything I missed up as fast as I can, ok? Don't sue me or anything while I'm gone. See you on Monday!

{Zutarain123}


	9. Chapter 8: When they contact

Disclaimer:Me don't own anything. Simply that.

Chapter 8: When they contact

* * *

Previously:

"Did you put chrysanthemum in that tea?" Yue asked.

"What?" the doctor said.

"Did you, or did you not, put chrysanthemum in that tea?"

* * *

"I did. It helps the tea settle in the stomach."

"ARGH! You didn't even ask her about anything, did you? She's having an allergic reaction because you were careless!"

"Ok, ok, ok. Calm down. I think I have something that will help her. Geez, it was a small mistake."

"If only you knew what we could do." Katara said sharply.

"Oh, are you going to tell all your other buddies what I did?"

"In fact, we might. Come on Yue, let's go tell Zuko and Aang what she did to Suki, because she wasn't doing her job right." They started to walk out of the room, when the doctor called to them.

"Wait! Do you mean Zuko as in the Firelord?" They nodded in response. "And Aang, the Avatar?" Yet again, they nodded. "And you are Yue? The Moon Spirit?" They continued to nod. "And you are Suki, the Kyoshi warrior? That means that you must be Katara, right? The Southern Water Tribe's ambassador and the only female waterbender from there?" Kasco started to look faint, so they went and set her on the couch.

"I am so sorry. If I would have known who I was talking to, I would have held my tongue. Please don't tell the Firelord, I will certainly get fired. I have a family I need to support-"

Katara cut her off. "If you just help Suki, then we won't say a word to anyone." Kasco nodded, and began to help Suki. "Yue, I'll go tell everyone that we will be late for dinner."

"Ok, I'll stay here. We'll need to send a letter to Sokka either way now, so I will think of that while you are gone." Katara nodded and left the room.

She walked to the dining room, where everyone was sitting down to eat dinner. "Um, I just wanted to say that, um, Suki, Yue, and I are going to be late for dinner, so just eat without us."

Aang said, "Well,you are here, so why not stay and eat?"

"Yeah," Toph said. "You need food."

"Well, Suki and Yue need me..."

"Come on Katara! Just stay and eat!" Toph said with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine," she said. "But if they get mad at me, I will blame you, Toph." Katara sat down in the only open spot, the foot of the table. Zuko was at the head, so every time she looked up, she would see him. At first, it was kind of annoying. But as dinner wore on, she found herself, not looking, but staring at him. She couldn't help the urge to look at him. He looked handsome, even with his scar. That made him look bad and she liked bad. He was something that Aang never could be, and she was seriously debating about giving Aang his necklace back, but she thought it would hurt his feelings.

She finished her dinner, and got something for Suki and Yue, then left for the Kasco's office. Katara continued thinking about Zuko and if she made the right choice. _He's nice, has an awesome house, but seems like he's never at home, _she thought to herself. _But Aang's not supposed to have a family, he's supposed to just serve the world. I know that Roku defied that rule too, but Aang always does the right thing. I don't want him to break the rule for me, because I think that's wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes, I should have said no. That was the right thing to do. What was I thinking?_

Katara found her way back to Yue and Suki, to find out some very exciting news. Yue was writing the letter to Sokka to tell him when Katara came in.

"What are you writing?" Katara asked Yue as she peered over Yue's shoulder.

"Oh, just the letter to Sokka. Yeah, I'm not quite done with it yet, because I got some news that was exciting, and I had to calm myself down before I could write again." She said it as if she did stuff like that everyday. Katara read the letter, and squealed.

"So it's true? It is really true?" Yue nodded her head. She squealed again. "Is Suki feeling fine? I've seen and heard of the things that does to your body."

"She's fine, just a little tired. The tea really did something to her. A couple minutes after you left, she crashed. She might be awake, so you can give her some of the food that you brought. And you can give me mine too." Katara had forgotten about the food that was left with her for them.

"Oops, here you go." She handed Suki her's and went to go find Suki. It took a few minutes, but she found her, lying on the doctor's bed. Nothing had changed in her appearance, but she did look tired.

"Hi Suki," she said. "I brought you some food. Do you feel like eating?"

Surprisingly, Suki said, "Yes please, I am so hungry. That tea left my stomach empty, and hungry." She ate the entire thing, that had three courses, in a couple minutes. "Do you have anymore?" Suki said as she looked longingly at the empty plate in her hands. Katara laughed.

"I will go get some more." Katara left to go back to the kitchen, but stopped in front one of the rooms. There was a couple of people in the room, and they were having a loud conversation. As she leaned in closer to the door, she realized who was talking.

* * *

AN: SORRY FOR POSTING LATE! But you like the cliffy? I do. And did I make it too bluntly obvious, the whole thing with Suki? I think I did, but I just like being different.

R&R


	10. Chapter 9: When they Eavesdrop

Disclaimer:Me don't own anything. Simply that.

Chapter 9: When they Eavesdrop

Previously:

"I will go get some more." Katara left to go back to the kitchen, but stopped in front one of the rooms. There was a couple of people in the room, and they were having a loud conversation. As she leaned in closer to the door, she realized who was talking.

* * *

Iroh and Zuko were talking. It sounded as if Zuko was yelling at Iroh for some reason.

"Uncle, you don't realize how much this means to me. If you could just talk to him. Please?"

That was very odd. Zuko has never said the word 'please' in his entire life. He must really need Iroh to do the thing for him. Katara was shocked, and got more and more, to hear him say that. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed fake. Zuko didn't seem like the kind of person to say please. But he had said it, right in front of her.

"Zuko, if it really makes you that concerned, you should be the one to talk. I think that he'll appreciate it more if you do it. You might even get the answer that you wanted."

"But Uncle! I really want you to do it!"

"Zuko, why?"

"Because, I'm scared. I don't want to do it. PLEASE WILL YOU DO IT?"

"Do what?" Katara said. She had meant to be quiet and just eavesdrop, but she spoke unknowingly. Once the words came out of her mouth, she starting running down the hall. Someone rushed to the door, and once it opened, she ducked into a doorway. Zuko ran out of his library, looked up and down the hall. He shrugged and turned around and re-entered his library. Katara was still gasping for breath, only a mere 50ft away from where Zuko was.

She rushed to the kitchen, her job almost forgotten, and got more food. Enough to feed Sokka for, about two meals. When Suki finally got her food, Katara had gone a different, longer, way, she scarfed it down. Yue and I were staring at her, open mouthed, not believing. That was more than enough food for Yue, me, Aang (if he ate meat), Toph, and Zuko, if we were really hungry.

Uncle came in, hearing me and Yue exclaim loudly. He was wondering what in the world was going on.

"Well, I went and got a whole bunch of food because Suki was really hungry, and she just like ate it all in a couple of minutes!"

"My, my Suki. That's a lot, even for Sokka. I doubt Sokka could even eat that much in one sitting."

Suki looked offended and opened her mouth to defend herself, but then quickly shut it, remembering that Iroh didn't know that Suki was pregnant. She thought about it silently, imagining the argument that she and Katara would have.

While Suki spaced out about that, Yue and Katara were trying to uphold the conversation with Iroh, making sure he didn't look at Suki and ask about her. They were slowly walking away from Suki, towards the hall. Yue had the idea of going to the kitchen or let Iroh lead the way to where ever he wanted to go.

When they were in the hall, a safe way away from Suki's ears, Iroh suddenly asked a question.

"What is wrong with Miss Suki? She seemed fine before, now she's spacing out an everything."

Yue and Katara exchanged glances with each other, desperation in their eyes.

"She is just missing Sokka. My father and him mean a lot to her. It's probably just homesickness." Katara sounded convincing, but she also sounded like she was trying to make herself believe that as well. To her, the idea just seemed illogical. Because she knew the truth, she couldn't see it any other way. Carrying on with the lie she just told was going to be hard.

"I was a worry wart like her once," Yue said, giggling to herself. "It might be hard to think, but those demons in the spirit world made me worry about all you people down here."

"Ah, very interesting. May I speak to Miss Suki by myself? Just making sure that she is all right." Iroh asked. Yue and Katara nodded, and then he went. Though they had happy faces on, they weren't very believable. Once Iroh was out of sight, Katara hit her forehead with her palm.

"What the heck were we thinking? Well, what were you thinking? Homesick? Was that the best thing that you could think of? Really?" Yue was teasing Katara.

"I was thinking about saying something about the unicorn meat that I slipped into her food, but I think Iroh would have thought that we were messing with him." Katara joked right back. "But I don't see how unicorns could do that to her, they are so yummy." Yue started to giggle, then Katara joined in, then they were holding their sides because they were laughing so hard. They started walking down the hall holding their sides, laughing really loudly the entire time.

When they got to the living room, both of them had tears running down their cheeks and were gasping for air. But when they walked in, the stopped suddenly. There Zuko was, talking to Aang, with a serious look on both of their faces. Luckily for the girls, the two boys hadn't heard them come in yet, so they were still oblivious to the fact that they were there.

Dragging a dazed Katara along with her, Yue dashed behind a large couch conveniently placed within ten feet of them. There they had a perfect advantage point, for there was a mirror positioned so that they could see what they boys were doing and could hear them perfectly clearly. It would seem too perfect to you, if you were there, but the girls weren't paying attention to that. There was a heated discussion going on between Zuko and Aang.

* * *

Zuko heard laughing in the hall, and said to Aang, "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah, but one quick question. Why are we doing this again?"

"Because... We can? I don't know, but it's fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Okay, get into your position. Is the mirror and couch all ready?"

"Yes and yes. Get your serious face on." When Aang put on his serious face, Zuko took a glance at it and started laughing, and Aang joined in. "Okay, maybe do it when I am looking so that I don't laugh like that when the girls are in the room. Man, this is the best idea ever!"

They got into their spots, serious faces and everything. Aang started to say his first part of the script they wrote, when the girls came in. It took all of their strength to not look at the girls, instead, looking at the other boy. Continuing on with the conversation, Zuko was actually looking at a mirror he had put behind Aang's head. It was angled so that he could see behind the couch. He was glad that Yue was in on the plan as well. Katara might have just interrupted their conversation, but they had a trained ninja on their side. Yes, Yue is a ninja.

* * *

Iroh and Suki were talking, when they heard Katara and Yue's laughter faded away as they got farther away from them. "Okay," Iroh said. "Do you have the plan memorized?" Suki nodded and got off the bed, where she had hidden all the food that Katara had given her.

* * *

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Leaving you guys in suspense is so fun. I love it! And thank you ML7 for reminding me about this story. It totally was not in my mind at all. COOKIE FOR YOU! AND COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW! MERRY THANKSGIVING!


	11. Chapter 10: When They Expose

Disclaimer: XEMNAS SAID I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, SO YEAH!

Chapter 10: When They Expose Their Evil Plot.

Previously:

Iroh and Suki were talking, when they heard Katara and Yue's laughter faded away as they got farther away from them. "Okay," Iroh said. "Do you have the plan memorized?" Suki nodded and got off the bed, where she had hidden all the food that Katara had given her.

* * *

Dragging a dazed Katara along with her, Yue dashed behind a large couch conveniently placed within ten feet of them. There they had a perfect advantage point, for there was a mirror positioned so that they could see what they boys were doing and could hear them perfectly clearly. It would seem too perfect to you, if you were there, but the girls weren't paying attention to that. There was a heated discussion going on between Zuko and Aang.

* * *

They got into their spots, serious faces and everything. Aang started to say his first part of the script they wrote, when the girls came in. It took all of their strength to not look at the girls, instead, looking at the other boy. Continuing on with the conversation, Zuko was actually looking at a mirror he had put behind Aang's head. It was angled so that he could see behind the couch. He was glad that Yue was in on the plan as well. Katara might have just interrupted their conversation, but they had a trained ninja on their side. Yes, Yue is a ninja.

* * *

Iroh went to the wall, where he put his fingers in a crack, and pulled as hard as he could. A portion of the wall slid noiselessly away from the other, reveling a small room. One of the walls was all glass. It was one of those windows where I can see you, but you can't see me. Suki and Iroh pulled up chairs, not to close to the window, and watch the scene unfold in front of them. So far, Yue and Katara were in the room, listening to the script that Aang and Zuko made up.

* * *

'This is going well,' Iroh thought. 'Everything is in its proper place, Zuko and Aang seem to be remembering their script well, all that is left is the necklace. Its quite lovely, with its little nick right there where Zuko got a little shaky...' Iroh had the necklace, which played an important role in tonight's show, in his hand. It was supposed to be in Zuko's pocket. He must have forgotten it in his rush to get everything ready for this time, moment, second. Or while he was setting up his disco ball in his room... Unless Iroh intervened soon, the moment could be ruined forever! What as he going to do?

* * *

Suki glanced at Iroh, enjoying how well their plan was going along, when she saw the most terrible thing ever, the necklace. 'Can this get worse?' she asked herself. Now they had to go stop the show to give Zuko his necklace, but they had a back-up. 'Where is that bracelet? I'm pretty sure that I gave it to Zuko... Maybe it was Aang... I swear it was Zuko.' Then she found it, in her pocket.

* * *

Zuko put his hand in his pocket to remind himself of why they were doing this. He went for the necklace, and it wasn't there. 'Oh crap,' he thought. He put his other hand in his other pocket to look for the bracelet, but that wasn't there either. 'I'm really in trouble now. And Yue is leaving tonight, I really wanted this to be special for Katara.' With a sigh, he continued not with the original script, but a different one. One that would alert Yue and Aang that something was going wrong with their plan. "Well, if you really feel that mustaches look like bananas, then you can have my tree." That was code for, 'Dude, something has gone terribly wrong with our plan and we need to do it again sometime.'

* * *

Yue noticed the phrase, 'Mustaches look like bananas,' and knew their plan was done for. 'Come on!' she thought. 'The one night before I am the moon again, our plan goes awry. I'm not going to come back for another month, then I am only staying for three days. Jeez!' She turned back to her task on hand, which was getting Katara out of the room so that Zuko can yell and scream all he wants about messing up his plan. As she was grabbing Katara's hand to lead her out of the room, Zuko did something unexpected. He was turning not towards the northeast wall, but towards the couch that they were hiding behind. When he started walking towards them, Yue started freaking out. This wasn't part of their plan, not at all. Katara wasn't supposed to know about it at all, especially if their plan wasn't going right. She knew that Iroh had talked about a hidden room near the spot that they were in. Luckily for them, Zuko still had about 30 steps to go til he reached them, because the room was so huge. Yue searched for the trapdoor that would lead them to the room. When she found the handle, she pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't come up. She finally grabbed Katara to help her with it. With both of them pulling, it popped open.

Ducking down the ladder, Katara plunged into the darkness, with Yue behind her. Yue shut the door, then they heard footsteps above them. The steps were loud, and walking towards them. When they were directly above them, Katara held her breath. They stopped, and seemed to stay there forever. Finally, they heard Zuko talking with Aang, but they couldn't understand it because it was muffled. Then the footsteps walked away, leaving them in silence. Katara let out her breath, and started to see in the blackness of the ladder area.

"Go down," Yue said. "There is a room at the bottom of the ladder, we can stay there until we can go back up." Katara started down, and after a couple of seconds, she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. She started going down faster, and ended up missing the last rung on the ladder. Instead of landing on the concrete floor as she thought, Katara landed on a giant pile of pillows. "How the heck did those get there?" She said aloud. Yue suddenly appeared at the end of the ladder, then she hopped onto another pile of pillows.

* * *

AN: Mwahaha. I am EVIL! Thank you, thank you! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	12. Chapter 11:When they Confess Part One

Disclaimer: Me: Zuko, go do the disclaimer.

Zuko: Why me?

Me: Wow, I didn't know that you are a whiny baby. I thought you were a hot guy that has nice abs. I thought you were hotter than Taylor Lautner. I guess I am wrong * shrugs *.

Zuko: I am totally hotter then Taylor Lautner. She doesn't own anything.

Me: Yay! Zuko confessed I don't own anything! Zuko, go out with me?

(TBC next disclaimer.)

* * *

Chapter 12: When They Confess.

* * *

Previously:

"Go down," Yue said. "There is a room at the bottom of the ladder, we can stay there until we can go back up." Katara started down, and after a couple of seconds, she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. She started going down faster, and ended up missing the last rung on the ladder. Instead of landing on the concrete floor as she thought, Katara landed on a giant pile of pillows. "How the heck did those get there?" She said aloud. Yue suddenly appeared at the end of the ladder, then she hopped onto another pile of pillows.

* * *

"Hey Iroh, next time, could you lay off on the pillows? I mean, did we really need this many?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get hurt by accident," Iroh said as he stepped out of the shadows. Suki followed behind him with a guilty look on her face.

"Wha.." was the only sound that could some out of Katara's mouth at the moment.

"Katara, there are somethings that we need to tell you." Suki said. Ignoring a glare from Yue that said, 'no duh, really?' she continued. "Since before you and Aang were engaged, Zuko had this really big crush on you. I mean HUGE. When you weren't there, he was always talking to me about you. And blabbing off Iroh's ears. And nearly drove Yue into insanity." Iroh and Yue nodded to confirm what Suki was saying.

"I finally decided to come down and make a plan with him, before we all went crazy. So, while you were too tired from the new moon to notice; Zuko, Suki, Aang, Iroh, Toph, even Sokka, and I were all planning it. This was at the Western Air Temple(AN: I guessed, so don't kill me if I am wrong) before the defeat of Ozai." Yue said it with an air that said she did it more than once, and Katara was too dumb to notice anything at the time. A sly smile snuck onto Yue's lips.

"But sometimes he wouldn't talk about you at all. He would run off on something else he loved very dearly, even more than you." The look on Katara's face said that she was thinking that Zuko still loved Mai more than her. "Brownies. He loves him some brownies."

The look on Katara's face was comical. She looked hurt, confused, sad, happy, mad, and, above all, ready to burst into tears.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry, I had to end the chapter. Major writer's block, plus I am not in the mood to ruin Valentine's day for you with my horrid writing.


	13. Chapter 11: When They Confess Part 2

Disclaimer:

Zuko: Heck no!

Me: Thanks for nothing. And just for that, you have to do the disclaimer again, or I might kill you off!

Zuko: AHH! She doesn't own anything.

(TBC next disclaimer.)

Chapter 11: When They Confess Part 2

* * *

Previously:

The look on Katara's face was comical. She looked hurt, confused, sad, happy, mad, and, above all, ready to burst into tears.

"Miss Katara, don't get us wrong. Zuko does really love you, but he really needs to keep his personal life, well, personal. He would tell us everything that he was feeling and all of his thoughts. Trust me, even bring the philological man I am, that was outright annoying and stupid. I swear sometimes I would hear him talking to his pillow at night. Like, pretending it was you so he could finally fess up that he loved you. Thank Agni that you had to go and save him when Azula hit him in the chest-er ab area- or else we would have never heard the end of that. We still never hear the end of the face that you saved him, but at least he can replay that moment over and over rather than having to imagine it." Iroh said. Suki elbowed him in the ribs to tell him to get to the point. "Anyways, I just wanted to basically sum up to you that Zuko loves you very much and would do anything for you."

"..."

"You went a little too deep in detail, Iroh. Now she is confused. Just give her a moment, she'll figure it out." Yue commented. A few seconds later, Katara had a knowing smile cross her features.

"Oh. So he wanted to, like, ask me out or something?"

"Miss Katara, he was trying to ask you to _marry him. _But, that plan failed when Suki and I accidentally kept the gifts he was going to give you." Then he pulled out the necklace Zuko carved and Suki took out the bracelet, which had the same pattern carved into it. The twin pedants that were hanging off of the purple ribbons were little sun type things with a crescent moon touching the left part of the circle. Behind the moon was a Fire Nation Symbol. And behind all of that was squiggly lines, impersonating the water that Katara loved so much (AN: Found a picture of it. Link is on my profile). Katara was speechless. She'd only seen it for a couple of seconds, and she was already in love with it.

"So, he really did love me?"

"Yes, he did, Miss Katara," Iroh nodded solemnly.

"Then why the heck didn't he propose sooner? Why know, after the whole world thinks that Aang and I are still in love and engaged? Why? This just makes everything more complicated!" They were all speechless for a second, they weren't expecting her to do this.

"Well, if one of you could happily show me the way to my room, then I won't bug you three anymore." She said this with such a cold tone of voice, as if she despised the three, and didn't even make eye contact.

"I'll show you up," came a voice from the shadows. Zuko appeared, hood up from his cloak, looking all stalkerish in his glory. "It would be my pleasure." This words came out, sounding forced and spitted out.

"Well thank you. You're so much more help than these people that are just standing here, doing nothing." Katara offered her arm and Zuko took it, leading her to a hidden door where he must have come in. They walked out together, not saying a thing, until Zuko spoke quietly, "You didn't have to treat them like that. It's Yue's last day here, you know. They were just trying to help me."

"Yes, I realize that," she snapped. "You just want to make everything much more complicated than it needs to be, don't you? Really, I knew my way out, I just wanted to see them react to what I would have said when I left. I am not a damsel in distress. Just a damsel who has lost her way for a bit and just needs to figure it out by herself."

Zuko was taken back by that, but still he led on, untangling his arm from hers. They continue their walk deep into the palace. DEEEEEPPPPP into the palace. Too deep into the palace for Katara's room. She knew the general area of it, and that was way gone.

"Where are we going?"

* * *

AN: Yeah, I updated. Hahaha. Be happy now. And its a cliffy. Ha.


	14. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the horrible plot line.

* * *

Previously:

Zuko was taken back by that, but still he led on, untangling his arm from hers. They continue their walk deep into the palace. DEEEEEPPPPP into the palace. Too deep into the palace for Katara's room. She knew the general area of it, and that was way gone.

"Where are we going?"

"We are just taking a tour of the lower levels of the palace. I assume you've never seen them before. Not very many people ever come down here. Mostly just me and one or two guards." Katara took this as, 'If we talk down here, no one will hear what we are saying because this place is abandoned.' That was fine with her. If he wanted to talk, then talk they would. She wouldn't say that she would necessarily be nice to him whilst they "talked", but she would be, at most, civil.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until they reached a brick wall. Appalled, Katara took a half step back; they had rounded a corner in that labyrinth when they saw the dead end. Zuko didn't appear to be fazed. In fact, he walked straight up to the wall, glanced back to Katara, then shoved aside the wall like it was a curtain. But what really made Katara gasp is when she realized that the wall was indeed a curtain. A heavy curtain, but still, it's a curtain.

Behind the curtain was a room. Nothing special about it, just some wooden chairs and tables. Zuko sat at one and gestured to the one sitting opposite to it. They were facing each other, their feet merely three feet apart.

"So, Katara, since you found about my plan, how do you feel?"

'What the heck?' Katara thought. 'How do I feel? Has he gone psycho? Why is he being all psychiatrist suddenly?' Katara cautiously proceeded. "Well, I did think that something should have been done about the whole world knowing about me and Aang being engaged. If he'd known the entire time since the beginning, then he shouldn't have proposed to me. Now the whole 4 nations will think that you stole the Avatar's fiancee, and they won't like the Fire Nation anymore than they already do. Which is saying something in the Water Tribes. They greatly dislike the Fire Nation now, and when they hear that _you_ asked _me _to marry you, when _I_ am already _engaged_, I can almost guarantee that you will lose almost all, if not all, the support from them."

"Hmm, interesting information on the Water Tribe. I didn't think that they would react to the news any differently than the other nations. Considering that you are basically their princess since Yue, you would greatly effect their thoughts and feelings. But on to the topic of the entire world thinking that you and Aang are engaged, you are incorrect. Aang has known my feelings for you since my coronation. If I remember correctly, before Aang even had the conceive the idea of proposing to you. I think that I was actually the one who put up the idea of Aang marrying you, so that my feelings could be squashed, but Aang refused. He said that would just end up hurting me more than necessary. Then, because we were at the palace, I quickly brought him to the law room, and we found a loophole in an engagement contract, which he ended up using for his engagement to you."

"Wait, am I getting this right? Aang didn't really propose to me, but he did, and it's void? He gave up the opportunity to marry me for you, and he played that he really was so in love with me that he would say yes? I feel like this relationship with him is based off acting skills and my own general ignorance."

"Katara, I might add that you said to Aang that you needed time to think, then returned to your tent to cry yourself to sleep that night. Sokka purposefully made everyone go away so that you could have time to yourself. He even stayed up all night long outside your tent to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid. Then when you did wake up at the crack of dawn, did you go and say yes to Aang? Next week, there came an announcement that you and Aang were engaged. It never said engaged to be married, though. You and Aang were just engaged in some way. So, the world knows that you and Aang are engaged."

"So what you are saying is that Aang and I are engaged, but not to be married? Then in what way are we engaged?"

"Well, the contract stated that you are engaged in a way that would unite the two nations, which we would think of as marriage, but, in this case, is sharing the same political party. Since Aang proposed it and you accepted, Aang had the decision. Since Aang is the only member of the Air Nation, he decided that it would be easiest to have him join your political party."

"..."

"It makes much more sense if you don't think about it," Zuko said.

"That doesn't make any sense. 'It makes sense if you don't think about it.' When you say something, any person would immediately start thinking about it," Katara said, exasperatedly.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, then Katara stood up and started to slowly walk about the room.

"Are you sure that there is no one else down here right now?" she asked, carefully guarding her facial expressions.

"Yes. I had this room commissioned myself. No one evens knows about it."

"Well, you better check it more regularly than you are. This place has been used for something other than your personal needs." To prove her point further, she punched one of the walls. Walls are usually solid, but this one rippled as though it wasn't. Because it really wasn't a wall, it was another curtain wall. Behind it was a desk covered in papers. She walked over to another wall and did the same thing. Behind this curtain was a bed. Pushing aside the third wall, a full sized dining room appeared with a kitchen at the end.

Zuko had a look of awe pass over his face. He then acquired a smirk upon his features. Once Katara was done with her tirade, he just sat lazily back in his chair, as if it were a throne. "So, Katara, quick question. Do you know how many guest rooms the palace has?"

Katara looked at him like he had two faces on three heads, but still answered, "45."

"And how many guest rooms do you see in the upper levels?"

She did a quick walk-through of the palace. "43? No, 44."

"So is there one missing?"

"Yes, but I don't see wh-"

"Katara, this is the last guest bedroom that no one has ever seen. Well, except Iroh. Those are his papers on the desk, and I could almost see him making tea in the kitchen. He's kept this updated since he moved in with me to help me rule."

"And he uses this room as like a sitting room? It's like a little apartment down here."

"Still, I have no idea how I missed that. You would have thought that I would've noticed that my own secret place was invaded and being used as something else. But why Iroh would make this, it tickles my mind. He has his own library, room, sitting room, office, and he basically owns the kitchen. Why would he have this made?" Zuko looked puzzled.

"Well, what if it isn't just Iroh's? What if he's keeping someone here?(A/N Not like that, you creepers!) Like, if Yue really doesn't go up to the moon after the full moon. She just stays here instead." Katara said thoughtfully.

"It would work, but I doubt it. I seriously think that Uncle just sometimes wishes that he doesn't live here. I've tried to talk him into opening a tea shop here, but he won't hear of it. I think he liked the one he had in Ba Sing Se better. Sometimes, I think he goes back there as a punishment, because he couldn't take it down. Or because that really is the best place to sell tea."

"Well, that's an idea. Why don't we see if Iroh wants to go to the Earth Kingdom with Toph the next time we see her, and then he can stay with her until his business starts to boom? He really does seem awfully bored." Zuko agreed with her, and he led her back to the surface. They found Iroh in his library.

"Zuko! Katara! What are you two doing here?" Iroh said, a smile on his face like always, but Katara saw something else in his eyes.

"Well, we just had a thought. We were downstairs, and we found a little apartment. Because Zuko saw your papers in the desk, we assumed it was yours. Now, we aren't complaining, but we have a question for you. Do you really want to be here?" Katara asked him, leaning forward slightly on the desk.

"W-why wouldn't I? I mean, Zuko can't have me just up and leave him here alone now can he? Besides, that would be absurd, why would I want to leave. I have all I want here. A family, a proper place to live, and the people here love me..." He saw the look that Katara was giving him and sighed. "Okay, I really don't. But that doesn't mean that I am living to fulfill a silly dream of mine."

"Really, Uncle? I don't need to be babied. I can run this country by myself. I'm not the one that's keeping you here, it's you. Why don't you go? You can go to Ba Sing Se with Toph when she leaves to go home. Then you can open your tea shop and whatever else you want to do." Iroh looked very open to doing that, but he had something else in mind.

"Well, I can't just leave you here alone, Zuko. You still need to get a Fire Lady, or at least someone that can watch over you until you do find a Fire Lady. I couldn't think of leaving you here like that." Iroh looked as if he was going to say more, but Katara interrupted him.

"I am going to stay here with him, so you can leave. It's okay, really." Zuko and Iroh looked confused, and Katara sighed. "Zuko, I just accepted your proposal. Are you going to do anything?"

Zuko ran up to Katara and swung her around, while Iroh was thinking, 'GRANDBABIES!'

* * *

**_AN: That's the end. I'm not going to write anything else on this story. I might make a sequel, but I doubt it. See you guys when I reappear on FanFiction again sometime in the future._**


End file.
